Flying Can Be A Magical Thing
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Katie are scared about flying, it's up to the Aerialbots to show them that flying can be a wonderful thing. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**Steelcode and KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Flying Can Be A Magical Thing**

It had now been two months since Rachel and Katie had come to know many of the Autobots and were not only frequent visitors, but also guests aboard the _ARK._ They had met many of the bots and made friends with them, but were constantly worried about Decepticons attacking. The week prior, they had nearly been kidnapped by the 'Cons when Soundwave and Skywarp had grabbed them and tried to fly away, but a couple well-aimed blasts from Jazz and Ironhide had hit the 'Cons, who had dropped the girls. Skyfire had thankfully moved quickly and caught the girls in his hands, but both were badly shaken up. First Aid had turned on his holoform to accept Katie and comfort her while Perceptor did the same and comforted Rachel. Both girls had cling to them and refused to leave the safety of their arms or the arms of the others for the rest of the day.

Now, both girls were sitting outside the _ARK_ and looking up at the sky to see some birds flying. Before, they would talk about flying, but now, they didn't even want to think about flying. Just then, they saw five familiar planes. "Look!" Katie pointed upwards.

Rachel saw them. "It's the Aerialbots!" She said, a smile coming to the girls' faces as they watched the five flying Autobots. Silverbolt was in the lead and he pulled off a loop-de-loop while Skydive pulled off a barrel roll.

"They're really good at that," Katie said.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed before both girls looked away and sat down again.

Fireflight was the first to notice. "Hey, guys, look. The girls are down there," he said and banked to fly down to them. Silverbolt followed him, which prompted Skydive, Air Raid, and Slingshot to follow and land on the ground, transforming to their bot forms and turning on their holograms. The girls looked up at that.

"Hello, girls," Silverbolt said warmly, seeing Katie reach up for him and he picked her up. Rachel reached for Fireflight, who picked her up. "What did you girls think of our air tricks?"

Katie clung to him suddenly and Rachel did the same to Fireflight, making both look confused and the other three looked confused. "What's wrong, girls?" Air Raid asked.

"We don't like flying," Rachel said in a small voice.

That surprised them. "But…you enjoy when Skyfire takes you girls flying," Slingshot said gently.

Both girls shook their heads, making the Aerialbots look at each other in confusion. The girls seemed quite scared, so they headed back for the ship, holding the girls reassuringly to soothe them, but when they came aboard and set the girls down, the two headed over to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who smiled at them. Silverbolt then turned to Optimus, who was nearby. "Sir, why are Rachel and Katie scared to fly?" He asked. "Whenever they've seen Skyfire, they always begged him to take them flying."

"That was before they were almost kidnapped last week by the Decepticons," said Optimus. "Soundwave and Skywarp grabbed them and when hit, they dropped the girls. Skyfire caught them, thankfully, and they weren't injured, but it shook them up to the point that if anyone even mentions the word 'fly', they get scared again and cling to whoever is holding them. Because of that, they haven't asked Skyfire to take them flying."

"So they're scared to fly?" Fireflight asked sadly.

"They have these fears thanks to those no-good Decepticons," Slingshot grumbled.

"Prime," Air Raid spoke up. "Would the girls be willing to give flying a try if someone they trusted was with them? For instance, if you were with Katie and Rachel was with Perceptor, would the girls perhaps be alright with flying?"

Optimus looked thoughtful and then shook his head. "No, we tried that idea," he said gently. "The girls were so scared that they begged us to not go flying again."

"It was a good suggestion though, Raid," Skydive said gently to his brother.

Silverbolt looked thoughtful and then had an idea. "Maybe…Maybe if they were blindfolded?" He suggested, making them look at him. "If they were blindfolded and one of us would take them and fly a very short distance, say about ten feet, we could ask them how they feel about it and if they give the okay, we slowly increase the distance we fly and then little by little rise into the air each time? We could perhaps make it a game for them."

The others looked thoughtful. "They might go for it if we told them it's a game," Fireflight said. "As long as we don't give away that it's about flying."

"We'd have to call it something else," said Slingshot.

"What about a jumping game?" Skydive said. "If we say it's a jumping game, the girls could jump with us, that way they wouldn't be thinking about flying and we might have a chance to show them they don't have to be afraid of flying again."

"And if we have our holoforms on too, we could reassure them if they become uncertain," Air Raid said.

Optimus looked thoughtful again. "Alright," he agreed. "But the moment they become too frightened and beg for you five to stop, you are to do so at once and get the girls to Ratchet and First Aid."

"We understand, Prime," Silverbolt said with a nod. "We want to help them, not cause them any trauma."

Going outside, the five immediately set up an area and then asked for Ratchet and First Aid to come out and be on the scene in case the girls needed them. At first, both medics, First Aid especially, was against the idea, being very protective of the girls and not wanting to see the young ones traumatized, especially Katie, who he thought of as a little sister. But the Aerialbots reassured them that they were hoping to help the sisters and at the first sign of something wrong, they would instantly bring the girls over to the medics. Placated by that, the two agreed and went to observe but not be seen right away before Perceptor and Optimus came out with the girls, who smiled up at the Aerialbots.

"Daddy said you wanted to know if we wanted to play a game," Katie said.

"What kind of a game?" Rachel asked.

Seeing the seven-year-olds were curious, Silverbolt latched onto that. "Well, it's like a jumping game," he said. "Everyone wears blindfolds and we get to see who jumps the farthest."

"Why would we wear blindfolds?" Katie asked.

"So that we'll be surprised when the winner is selected," Slingshot said. "Who knows? It might be you girls."

That caught their attentions and they nodded, deciding to try it. "And if you girls get tired, you can tell us and we'll take a break," Air Raid said.

"So, it'll be guys against girls?" Rachel asked.

"I guess that's one way of putting it," said Fireflight with a smile.

They transformed to their plane forms and turned on their holoforms and Skydive gently tied blindfolds over the girls' eyes. "Okay, are you girls ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" They both said together.

A moment later, they heard Silverbolt's voice before he picked them up and carried them over to what they thought was the starting point for the game and their engines roared loudly. "Why are your guys' engines so loud?" Katie asked.

"To cheer you girls on," Silverbolt said reassuringly. "Even though we're all playing, we really want you girls to win."

Both nodded as that made sense and it wasn't long before they heard Silverbolt talk again. "Okay, get ready," he said. "And…jump!"

Both seven-year-olds took the biggest jumps they could and it was like they were weightless for a moment before they landed. "Good job!" Silverbolt praised them. "Ready to do it again?"

"Yeah!" They said excitedly.

"Who won that time?" Katie asked.

"You girls both got first place," he replied. "Here we go. Get ready to jump."

Both girls crouched and waited for his signal and jumped again, again feeling weightless and landing again. Hearing they both won again, the sisters were excited to do it again.

After an hour, they got a bit tired. "Okay, you two can rest," Fireflight said kindly. The Aerialbots had all had a turn in helping the girls and now decided to take off the girls' blindfolds and they looked up at them.

"So who won?" Rachel asked.

The flying Autobots smiled at them. "Actually girls, we have a small confession," Skydive said. "Remember how you girls felt weightless when you jumped?"

"Yeah?" Katie asked.

"It's because we were flying," Air Raid said.

"Flying?" Rachel asked.

"We were trying to help you girls get over your fear of flying," Slingshot said.

"But we knew you wouldn't want to try it if you knew we were flying," Silverbolt said. "So, we made it into a game."

Both sisters were unsure now and looked down, which made the Aerialbots wonder if their idea actually backfired, but then Rachel perked up. "Can you show us how you did it so we seemed weightless?" She asked. "It was actually really fun. Kind of like the Zero-G game Wheeljack made for us so we could pretend we were astronauts."

A sigh of relief escaped the Aerialbots and they gladly showed the girls how it seemed that when they jumped, they were weightless and they laughed, begging them to do it again and for longer distances. Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, First Aid, and Wheeljack watched and breathed sighs of relief. "Something tells me those two won't be afraid of flying anymore," Wheeljack said.

"That's a relief," First Aid said. "Skyfire's been a bit down that the girls haven't asked him to take them flying, but he's understood that they had a bad scare with those Decepticons."

The Aerialbots landed and the girls raced out, big smiles on their faces. "Hey, anyone seen Skyfire?" Rachel asked.

"Do you think he'll have time for us?" Katie asked hopefully.

"I'm sure he will," Optimus said with a smile.

"I believe he's in the lab," Perceptor said.

Giggling, the sisters ran into the base, tripping a little but catching themselves in time, giggling again as they ran to find Skyfire to beg him to go flying.

After all, flying was magical to them and something they truly loved.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
